I. Field
The present invention relates generally to communications, and more specifically to techniques for handoffs in a communication system.
II. Background
Communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, packet data, and so on. These systems may be time, frequency, and/or code division multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users simultaneously by sharing the available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Multiple-Carrier CDMA (MC-CDMA), Wideband CDMA (W-CDMA), High-Speed Downlink Packet Access (HSDPA), Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, and Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) systems.
A communication system may employ a handoff scheme to allow a moving access terminal to stay in communication with serving access points or sectors. There is therefore a need in the art for techniques to efficiently select reverse-link (RL) and/or forward-link (FL) serving sectors and indicate such choices for RL and/or FL handoffs in a communication system.